Blood upon the Risers
by TheIronMask
Summary: Naruto is adopted at the age of eight and put into the GAR. Join him and his fellow troopers as they descend to hell that is war to fight an ancient evil long forgotten. pairing undecided.
1. Chapter 1

Blood upon the risers

I don't own Naruto or Star wars they are owned by Misashi kishimoto and Disney respectively

"Take cover!" person shouting

'oh fierfek' person thinking

A/N this story was inspired by a combination of Band of brothers (HBO), the pacific (HBO), and the Spartacus series (Stars). I would like to take this time to thank every veteran of this great nation for their service. Without you we wouldn't be here now, thank you for your service and have a blessed day.

Chapter 1: Induction

Ten Years before the battle of Geonosis

The broken bottle bit at his neck as his father hit him with it, Naruto's eyes stung with tears as the bottle cut and scraped at his flesh. "Shut up quit your fucking crying." His father Minato raged at him. Naruto tried to get away from the enraged man only to be pulled back by the collar of his shirt. He tumbled and hit his head on the corner of the coffee table. Minato grabbed Naruto by the arm and shoved him outside. "Get out you little shit." Said Minato as Naruto landed on the sidewalk outside of his house. Naruto ran as fast as he could away from the hell that was his own home. He headed towards an abandoned apartment complex a few blocks down from his street.

He reached it in minutes, the boy climbed the stairs. The place was rotten and infested with rats and other vermin, but Naruto didn't complain in the slightest. This place rotten and broken as it was, it was his sanctuary. Naruto had discovered it when his "father" was drunk enough to kick him out; which most days he was. Coming to the top floor Naruto folded into himself, and held his knees. The boy looked at the scars on his arms and thought back to when he was in the academy. Iruka the only teacher that he liked asked about the bruises, Naruto said that it was from training to hard. In hindsight Naruto thought it was a bad decision as the beatings had gotten worse.

Naruto would have kept reminiscing but was interrupted when he heard quick footsteps. He looked up to see a man running down one of the halls. Thinking it was another attack on his person Naruto ducked behind an overturned desk, and prayed. There was a great crash as the ceiling fell in, then a yell and finally a cold voice spoke "Dead or alive Razz?"

Rav Bralor crashed through the roof of the building, knocking her target to the ground. She was on him before he could blink, and before he moved from his position she raised her boot and brought in down crushing his knee cap. Razz yelled and reached for his blaster but Rav stomped on his arm and pointed a scatter gun at his face. Her fury was made evident in her voice "Dead or alive Razz?" she had been tracking Razz from Coruscant before being caught in an ambush on Hutta, where she was knocked out and…. Her features hardened even more, she picked up the beaten man by the collar and slammed him against a wall. Rav then raised her fist and prepared to beat the worm to death when she heard a startled "Gahh" she looked over to the desk to find a small boy.

She was stunned that a child would be in this decrepit building, then she saw the wounds. Her eyes widened at the sheer number of wounds that covered his arms, face and the front of his neck. While she was inspecting him her captive tried to escape from the Mandalorians iron grip to no avail however. She looked back at the worm and punched him lighter than first intended knocking him out. The kid looked scared as if he expected her to attack him. The well-built woman crouched down, took off her helmet, and smiled at him. "Come out from there kid I'm not going to hurt you." she said as he tentatively he stretched his arm out to her and grasped the woman's hand.

Naruto came out from his hiding spot slowly, watching the woman carefully for any threat. Once out of his hiding spot she sat down with her legs crossed, she motioned to herself and said "My name is Rav Bralor what's yours?" Naruto answered "Naruto…" he looked away, afraid that after she discovered who he was she'd be repulsed. She smiled again then said "that's a nice name. Tell me why you are here in this building?" Naruto thought about telling the truth, on the one hand his father was still an influence on people and Rav wouldn't believe him, on the other a sliver of hope glimmered and maybe just maybe she would get him out of the reach of his father. He decided to risk it.

"My dad b-beats me, he drinks something that gets him mad and…." Rav hugged him lightly as he started to cry. Her face contorted into a mask of fury as she saw even more scars on the back of his neck. Then she whispered into his ear "I could adopt you if you want." Naruto froze then said "I'd like that but what about my…." She covered his mouth with a finger and said "He did bad things to you, he doesn't deserve to be called your Dad. And don't worry your new mother will take care of it." Naruto nodded knowing she was right she stood, replaced her helmet and picked up Naruto then rocketed off into the sky but not before tying up her target and gaging him.

Rav arrived at her ship which was parked in the forest a few minutes away. She opened the hatch and led Naruto into it "This is the Mantis my ship." Then an electronic voice spoke "Madame welcome back oh I didn't know that we had guests." Naruto hid from the droid Rav gave a slight laugh and said "114d meet Naruto Bralor my adopted son. Naruto this is 114d a droid that I use to make sure that my ship is running smoothly. He will watch over you for a while until I return." At Naruto's dejected face she said "I just need to make sure everything for the adoption is taken care of." Naruto accepted that answer with a nod of his head. Then she motioned for 114d to come over when it did she whispered to him "keep him occupied and feed him then put him to bed in my quarters." The droid answered "affirmative but how will I keep him occupied?" Rav smiled at her droid "Teach him about blasters, if that doesn't work tell him that joke you know." Then she left her son and her droid to have a chat with Naruto's father.

Minato Namikaze former fourth Hokage of Konoha had just purchased more beer from the convenience store about a block from his home. He was reminiscing about how his life had gone south, how when he sealed the nine tails into Naruto it stripped him of his ability to mold chakra, and how his wife died at the hands of the demon 'that little shit stain cost me everything.' He thought darkly he had nearly reached the door to his home when someone said "Who is Naruto's father?" he looked around then a wire wrapped around his wrist and jerked him into the sky. He held the wire as he was pulled screaming into the black of the night sky. He saw a fire in front of him and there seemed to be a person attached to it.

Rav Brelor touched a button on her gauntlet and the wire that she was using to carry the man was detached from her. She watched him crash into the building that she and Naruto first met. She rocketed into it after him. She then punched him in the gut sending him into the wall, the man brought his fists up but to no avail Rav continued to rail on the alcoholic. He tried to punch her back only to stumble as he missed, Rav had ducked down below the punch and brought her leg up kicking him in the chest knocking the drunk back. The blonde man lay on the ground as the woman got on top of him and began punching him in the face.

"How do you like it Hu'tuun?" she said as she bruised his face, she continued to do this until she felt his nose break. She grabbed Minato by the collar and spoke in a menacing tone "For beating your son and not taking care of him I would kill you now, but I'm not going to. I think that death is what you want, so let these bruises be karma. And I'm adopting Naruto, you don't deserve to be a father." And with that said Rav punched him one more time knocking the man out.

Rav returned to her ship after re-knocking out her target. There she tied him up and put hin into her cargo hold. She returned to find Naruto laughing at the joke that 114d had told about a bartender and a zombie. "I'm back." She said to the pair. Naruto rushed at her and hugged her, which she returned earnestly. She then instructed the droid "Take us to Coruscant."

After about thirty minutes of giving Naruto the rundown on the galaxy at large and the species that dwelled within it, Rav made a bunk for him. Then she changed into pajama's and went to sleep in her own bed, only to wake up a few minutes later to Naruto standing beside her bed "Naruto, you ok?" she asked concern filled her voice. His answer came out with a shiver "I'm cold, can I sleep with you… mom?" she smiled tiredly and nodded making the blonde smile as he climbed in after her.

The ship made it to Coruscant in a few hours, Rav got redressed in her armor and told 114d to watch Naruto until she dropped her target off at the designated point. It took about ten minutes and when she returned Naruto was just starting to wake up. She smiled at him while she checked her bank account which was sitting at two hundred thousand credits. He rubbed his eyes as he walked toward her "Morning Naruto, how did you sleep?" He gave her a foxy grin and said "Better than before." She chuckled then said "we're going for breakfast at an old friend's restaurant."

They ended up eating at Dex's diner, where the two ordered breakfast. She had to help naruto order as he couldn't read the menu. Then Naruto asked questions about aliens, such as how many were there and she answered as best as she could. When the meal came Rav got a call on her comlink. She turned to the side and answered it, a man's voice was heard "Rav are you there? It's Jango." She answered in an icy tone "Jango Fett what could you possibly want with me?" Jango responded "I need you for a job, if you're interested. I can't talk about it over the com's come to Kamino if you want it." Rav huffed in annoyance and said "If you don't give me a basic summery of what I'll be doing then no." At this Jango growled "I'm in need of a competent PT/ hand to hand instructor that's all I can tell you."

She paused and considered it 'It must be important, for him to contact me personally about this says a lot. But I can't go on assignment with Naruto with me, and I certainly can't leave him alone with 11-4d.' she spoke to Jango again "If I'm going to do this, I need a room with two beds. And a favor from you if I'm right about what you have planned." Jango grew impatient and said "Yes. Yes whatever you want. just be here in four days." Rav agreed "Four days copy that." She looked back at her plate and began to eat her food when Naruto asked "Who was that mom?" she swallowed the food that she had in her mouth and answered her son's question "A man that owes me a favor, a big one." he seemed to accept the answer and they continued eating.

Four days later

Jango Fett stood in the Kaminoan main hanger, the rain had started three minutes ago and he was already soaked. Not that he really cared as he wanted to greet his Cuy'val Dar personally when they arrived some like Kal Skirata had arrived in a few hours after he called them and they were in an assembly area waiting to be briefed on the job that required so many Mandalorians. When a ship arrived in front of him, he recognized it, it was the Mantis; Rav Braylor's ship. His eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets as the woman and a small boy departed from said ship. 'When did she decide to have a kid?' he thought to himself. He went to shake her hand when she grabbed him by the breast plate of his armor and hoisted him into the air "Jango you better remember that favor you owe me, or by Mandalor you'll be sorry that our paths crossed on Deveron." He nodded and said "Yeah I remember, please join your fellows in the auditorium." She set him down gently, and motioned for the blonde to follow her.

Naruto waited for his mother in a waiting room while the adults were talking. He was quickly getting bored and decided to listen in. He pressed his ear to the door and heard the conversation inside. "Now I know you're wondering why I asked for you here well the answer is; you're the finest in your respective fields. Trackers, sappers, and survival experts just to name a few. I picked you personally because I want you to train the finest soldiers and commandos in the galaxy. You'll have whatever you need, and whatever you want. Save for one thing, home as this is a top secret project. As far as your friends and family are concerned you're all dead. We'll go over who's training what in a few hours to give all of you a change to see the facility and to settle in." said Jango and with that the meeting adjourned. Most of the Mandalorians left while Rav stayed behind to talk with the man "Jango I'm calling in that favor." He raised an eyebrow at her when she called out to the hall "Naruto can you come here please?"

Within moments a boy with a mop of blonde hair stood in front of Rav. She then made introductions "Naruto this is my friend Jango Fett. Jango this is my adopted son Naruto." Jango nodded to the boy who said "Hi." Rav then looked Jango dead in the eye and said "I want my son to be in this army that you're having us train." Jango was shocked to hear that Rav wanted this to be her favor, he quickly gathered himself and sighed "Well there are two places where we can put him, either the Commando squads, or the ARC's." he then looked at Naruto and said "That choice is up to you small fry, you think your brave enough?" Naruto adopted a determined look and said "I can handle anything." Jango smiled at this, not a pleasant smile but a sly one "Is that so? Then which will it be, brat?" the blonde questioned him back "What's the difference?" Jango mentally grinned 'Kid's smart, wants to know what he'll be in for.' He answered "Commando's work in groups and handle secret missions while ARC's are one man armies, the best."

Naruto thought for a moment, weighed his options then he spoke "I pick ARC." Jango's grin somehow got wider as he stuck his hand out to Naruto for him to shake, the blonde took the offered hand and gave a squeeze the Mandalorian said to him "welcome to the GAR boy, I look forward to hearing about you." Naruto gave a determined nod.

Ten years later

Naruto age 18

Rav marched down a hall of the training facility in Tipoca city. She headed towards the citadel training course to watch Naruto perform the exercise. She smiled as she fondly remembered the training that made him into a man. As much as she would like to say she brought him up herself she knew it would be a lie. It was a combination of herself, Kal Skirata, and surprisingly Walon Vau. They had each rubbed off on the young Mandalorian by teaching him Mando'a. Rav had shaped him up from a small boy to a wall of toned muscle, not only that she had taught him Mandalorian martial arts and how to use blasters and explosives. She walked into the observation room and found that her son was about to begin his test.

Naruto entered the elevator to take him down to the citadel, he breathed easy. Even though this was to be a part of his graduation exam he wasn't nervous he had ran through the simulation many times and had passed with flying colors. He glanced up and spied his mother in the control room, their eyes locked and she gave him a warm smile as a form of encouragement. The alarm blared and the test began, naruto rolled to cover as the training simulation hurled hundreds of blaster bolts at him. As he came up he lobed a grenade into a squad of droids. It detonated sending shrapnel into the units. Then the blaster turrets were on him, the blonde looked up and fired a burst of three bolts from his DC-15A rifle. All three hit the droid and the cannon went silent. He then turned his attention to the other rapid firing cannon. The droid manning it knelt down so that it was firing while keeping itself safe from returning fire.

Naruto moved up so as to get a better angle on the turret, the blonde pressed his back against the duracrete and took a mirror out from his utility belt. He then carefully held it up so as to get a safer view of his objective. He saw three droids left counting the one that manned the turret along with blasters fixed to the back wall which his objective was on top of. The teen leaned out of his cover to slot the two droids who were firing at his cover. He pulled the trigger twice, and both targets fell in a heap. Then he used his last grenade to take out the last turret. He sent it sailing through the air but was hit in the arm in the process. It detonated delivering the desired effect the turret being knocked out. He looked down at his arm, and grimaced the rounds that hit it were rounds that numbed limbs. It too had the desired effect. His arm hung limply by his side. Naruto growled in annoyance at his own carelessness, he resolved to never make the same mistake twice.

Then he bolted from cover to cover inching closer and closer to his objective until something happened. The canons on the wall slowed the rate that they were firing. Naruto dove for cover at the same time so he didn't notice right away, then the hairs on his neck stood on end. Naruto then heard a grinding noise like stone sliding on stone. He half turned and he paled behind his protective helm as a trade federation tank made its way onto the training ground. The tank aimed its cannon at him. As soon as he saw it move its main gun at him he did the unexpected he ran towards it. When it fired the round slammed into the wall cannon formation neutralizing them. Naruto jumped onto the turret and opened the hatch. He brought his DC-17 pistol to bear while retaining his balance on the turret, and fired inside disabling the driver. To his dismay however the droid pressed the accelerator making Naruto fall off and land on his arm.

The bone broke earning a yell from the blonde. After getting to his feet he broke into a run towards the objective. When he reached the wall the blonde reached for the cable launcher on his belt. He aimed it and fired the cable stuck to the edge of the platform, then he hoisted himself up. When he reached the top he used his feet to spring himself onto the top of the structure. There he shakily got to his feet, jogged to the flag and he hoisted it from the slot ending the test. The alarm blared again and the maintenance crew cleared the debris while Jango, Kal, and his mother came down to meet him. The blonde stood at attention while his commanding officer and instructors came up to him. "ARC trainee, well done. Your result score was a ninety eight you lost one point for getting hit and another point for the arm. You pass, but don't get cocky di'kut" jango finished with a smirk and left Kal and Rav with the teen.

The duo both congratulated naruto on his success then it was Kal's turn to leave. Naruto and Rav then headed to the medical wing next door. A clone wearing scrubs took off the armor that was on the broken arm and shook his head. "Broken arm again eh? Well at least it's not your leg this time." the doctor proceeded to put a cast on it then went back to his rounds helping injured clones. Naruto and his mother decided to head to their apartment.

"Naruto, you did well today. Needless to say I'm very proud of you." Rav said as they got back to the apartment. He smiled and hugged his mother and said "Thanks mom." Then she said "but pull another stunt like that I'll kick your shebs." This made the blonde pale, and after assuring his mother that he'd never be as reckless again he fell asleep.

The following morning was one of slight confusion apparently there was a Jedi who visited the night before and Jango Fett had left Kamino for parts unknown. When Naruto learned the news he was shocked but accepted it. After all Fett could take care of himself. The rest of the day was spent learning different dialects and customs which Naruto found to be tedious and boring as he cared little for other cultures. It was a few days after that things got interesting. Naruto sat within the mess hall dressed in red fatigues with his arm out of the cast. When CT-7567 aka Rex came up to him. "Hey Naruto, you hear what's going on?" Naruto turned and regarded his friend "No, what's going on?" Rex explained that a group of Jedi had come to Kamino. That they rounded up seven legions of clones and that the troops were shipping out. "But they didn't include us, did they?" Rex paused his near rant about how unfair it was that he didn't get picked to look at the blonde and say "No, they didn't. You have any idea why?"

Naruto looked at the ceiling as if the answer was written there before saying "Maybe there was an emergency. Or maybe something else is going on around here but you can bet it has something to do with the jedi showing up yesterday." Rex would have responded but the PA system blared "All ARC troopers report to the assembly area. I say again all ARC troopers report to the assembly area." They looked at each other briefly before setting off to the assigned location. When they got there all of alpha company, Naruto himself, and the nulls were assembled in a semi-circle. Walon Vau stood at the podium. The aged Mandalorian commando gazed at each of them before he said in a loud thunderous voice "You have all been called here for your assignments, some of you will be spec ops. Others will be given command positions in various fields." Then he read off the clone's numbers starting with the alphas who were all given spec ops duties save for Rex "CT-7567 you will be in command of an infantry company in the five hundred first legion."

Last but not least the aged Mando stared at Naruto "Ah Naruto Brelor, the only non-clone in the GAR. I can think of no one more qualified to lead the five hundred sixth airborne infantry company attached to the two twelfth attack battalion." Naruto stood at attention and said "Thank you sir." After assignments they were told to grab their gear and wait for their generals to arrive. Naruto reached his apartment to be greeted by his mother. "Team assignments came in." he told her Rav replied with "Yes I know, naruto I have a surprise for you." He raised an eyebrow when Rav went to a closet. She pulled out a large trunk that was on a repulse lift for ease of transport. "Naruto, I wanted to give you this." she said as she opened the trunk, and Naruto's eyes widened. Inside was the perfect combination of Mandalorian and clone trooper armor it was white with an orange trim to it. Then his gaze was drawn to the right, next to the set of armor was a sword. He slowly walked up to the trunk as Rav spoke again. "Yes I thought that you'd like that, it's made of a potent mix of cortosis and Mando iron, and the sheath is made of nerf hide so it's durable."

Naruto turned to her and hugged his mother again and said "Mom, thank you so much for everything." Naruto donned his new armor and noted that his helm was mandalorian not GAR standard issue. Then there was his pauldrons on one side there was a symbol of the republic and the other a Taung skull; the symbol for mandalor. Rav held her son's helm within her grasp and when she saw that he was in his new armor she offered the helm and spoke the words that her father used when he sent her off to battle for the first time "Naruto, on this day I send you into battle. I have taught you everything I know, may your friends and allies stand strong while your enemies tremble and flee in your wake." She then handed him the helm and hugged him again as she spoke "Kal asked me to watch his house on mandalore, so if you need me I'll be there." he nodded and said "I will contact you whenever I can." Rav nodded as a tear fell down her face and watched him join the other troops to board the cruisers and pack their bunks.

Naruto boarded the cruiser and quickly found his bunk coincidentally right next to Rex's, being an organized man he had everything stowed away within two minutes. After he was done Naruto made his way to the bridge to announce when the airborne would have a meet and greet. When the blonde entered the entire room snapped to attention "At ease." Naruto said without so much as breaking stride as he got onto the PA system "This is Captain Naruto Brelor to all troops within the five hundred sixth airborne report to the hangar at oh five thirty hours tomorrow attendance is mandatory." Then he strode from the bridge to the hanger when he arrived the blonde heard the yelling of an angry captain Rex.

Naruto could tell most clones apart when they spoke, not by differences in sound but by how they talked. He quickly found the area where the chewing out was taking place and saw that Rex was angry at a private whom had the 'privilege' of mopping the deck clean. The private had made the mistake of not paying attention to his surroundings and went over Rex's boot with his mop. "Stand at attention when an officer addresses you. Now explain why wasn't this done fifty minutes ago when we weren't boarding?" The private looked terrified as the arc trooper bared down on him verbally. Naruto had seen enough and decided to intervene. "Rex." His startled friend spun to face him then Naruto spoke again "It was an accident, we all sometimes get caught up in doing our tasks." Naruto didn't need to say to leave the private alone Rex had gotten the message loud and clear.

Naruto turned to the private and said "What is your name and your unit?" the private stuttered out his numbers but not a name then he said his unit "I'm w-with the f-five hundred sixth airborne, s-sir." Naruto responded with "Well, today is your lucky day your CO just saved your shebs. …So you don't have a name?" the private shook his head meekly but raised it when Naruto said "From now on your name is Stammer, and in return for my intervention you have to be here tomorrow earlier that the others." The newly christened stammer nodded and said "Yes sir." Then Naruto retreated to his bunk after an hour of checking the riggings for his company's parachutes, from what he was told they were made from a bio degradable material so that no environmental damage would occur. Then the ship reached its destination; the world of Geonosis. In the hours that followed they received many wounded clones and a few jedi. He took part in getting the medical bay ready by making room for the injured and helping plug wounds. Then a stretcher came by carrying a young Jedi who'd had his arm severed.

The boy was writhing in pain as the team carried him to the infirmary which was packed. Then a Jedi in a tan tunic and a woman clad in white followed after the stretcher Naruto saw their worried faces and guessed that the boy was the older ones charge. He regained focus and continued to tend to the wounded for the rest of the day.

Naruto woke up at zero four thirty hours and went to the mess hall where he found out from Rex that they were on Coruscant and that they had received orders to head to the planet of Bakura. When Naruto had finished his meal he went to the hanger to check the rigging on the parachutes again and met the lead pilot that would take his troops and himself into combat. "Captain Naruto I take it?" the man asked with a grin on his face as he saluted then stuck out his hand "Name's Screwball sir, I'll be your taxi out of here and to the drop zone." Naruto shook Screwball's hand and replied "Good to see you, I figure I owe you a drink." The man raised an eyebrow and asked "How do you figure that sir?" Naruto grinned and said "Considering that you volunteered to drop us you deserve a drink. I'll get you one after the first drop." Screwball smiled and replied "I knew that I had a good feeling about you."

They chatted for about a half an hour until Stammer showed up at five o'clock exactly. Naruto eyed the private who looked as if he didn't get a good night's sleep "Stammer, go get yourself some chow the systems automated so you don't need to wait for the mess sergeant." Stammer gave an enthusiastic "Yes sir." and hurried to the mess. Fifteen minutes later he returned looking better, Naruto motioned for the private to check the chute rigging while waiting for the rest of the clones to join them. After another fifteen minutes clones stood in formation in front of him. Naruto's intimidating gaze roamed through their ranks as he spoke to them "Airborne, I am Captain Naruto Brelor. The only non-clone in the GAR, and your commanding officer. Now, go through the elements and give your name and rank." Each clone did so as Naruto marched through the elements to fix them with a blood freezing stare. When he got to the last trooper he was in for a shock, standing before him was not exactly a clone of Fett. Brown eyes stared back at him as Naruto tried to mentally process what he was seeing. In front of him stood what could only be described as a female version of Fett.

The she-clone saluted and sounded off "Sir, private Janga reporting as ordered sir." Naruto saluted back with a well hidden dumbfounded look on his face then he returned to the front of the company to address them again. "Airborne, we carry the weight of this war on our shoulders, each of you were handpicked by Jango fett himself to be in this outfit. To me that says a lot, some of you are demolition specialists, others are support gunners, while most including myself are riflemen. While we are for the most part the same in our upbringing compared to other groups we have a certain madness about us, to the normal everyday soldier we are crazy idiots for being perfectly willing to jump from high altitudes into combat. That we rely on drugs to be able to literally throw caution to the wind. But in truth we rely on a kind of inherited madness." He paused to take in their faces and to his approval they grinned at the thought of putting the other clones through the grueling training program on top of the regular schedule.

He spoke again "We see the man in front jump and decide to follow because everyone is in the same boat. We all have the ability to die, the airborne just adds a little flare to it. I am not a man of many promises as if I'm some kind of love sick child, but I will promise all of you this. The very first one out of the gunship in every operation will be me, and I will most certainly be the last off of the ground when the operation is complete. We will be landing under fire people so when I receive orders to ship out I expect everyone to be ready, that means weapons prepped and ready to go. Dismissed." As soon as he said that the PA system came alive "This is admiral Yularen to all officers of the GAR your attendance is requested on the bridge."

Naruto was on his way immediately, he walked briskly as he exited the hangar and headed to the aft section of the ship. He was about to round a corner when he bumped into someone. He looked up to apologize when he noted that he bumped into the Jedi that was limping from the day before he looked down to see that the Jedi was knocked on the floor. He smiled sheepishly and offered a helping hand to the Jedi. "Apologies sir, I should have heard that there was someone else coming down the corridor." The Jedi took the offered and brushed the apology off "No, no it was my fault. I should have sensed you coming down the hall…. Wait I thought that this was a clone army." Naruto responded by saluting then saying "Sir, Captain Naruto Brelor, sir. The only non-clone in the GAR." The Jedi nodded then bowed and said "Jedi knight Obi-wan Kenobi pleased to meet you."

Naruto then said "Feelings mutual sir." He tried to be on his way when Obi-wan stopped him by asking "You wouldn't happen to know where the bridge is do you? I've seemed to have lost my way." Naruto looked back and simply said "Follow me sir, we'll be there in no time." They walked to the bridge and made small talk on the way, obi-wan asked the occasional question about where was what in the ship and Naruto asked about the Jedi order itself. When the two did make it to the bridge four others were waiting for them, three Naruto recognized which were Rex, Cody, and Admiral Yularin the youngest seemed to be a Jedi and upon a closer look Naruto recognized him as the one in the stretcher.

"Ah general Kenobi, Captain Brelor good of you both to join us. Now for the reason that you all are here, the trade federation are planning an assault on the world of Bakura. The government has asked for protection via the GAR, we will be there in approximately one day so be prepared." Admiral Yularin said with a stony expression as he motioned to a holomap. Obi-wan was the first to speak "Well, the best way to defend the capitol city is by holding the Telaan valley to the south of it and funnel the droids in." the younger jedi wanted to say something but stopped when the older one said "No padawan, the troopers can handle this. Captain Brelor, how long do your men need to be ready for combat?" Naruto shot the bearded man a grin and said "To prepare, sir? Two minutes." The jedi master nodded, setting Naruto to the task.

One day later

Naruto stood on top of a few crates as he addressed his troops. "Soldiers, keep your wits about you. These droids seem dumb but they are not. They will shoot to kill, so I expect you all to do the same. Good luck, may Mandalore be with you." The paratroopers cheered and boarded the gunships, while Naruto caught stammer and said "You're with me." The young captain boarded the gunship last as their engines roared to life as one by one they departed from the hangar, and dived to the world below.

A/N this story goes out to Unnatural Reader for voicing his concerns with me killing Rex off in the dominos fall. There are a few things that I would like to address this story's plot was based on a Sir Chris Orr story called Band Of Brothers. Now before you cry plagerism I had asked is permission to base off this story off of his and he kindly granted me permission to do so. On another note my OC Stammer is based off of a real life WW1 soldier who had the same nick name. his name is in no way shape or form making fun of people who stutter. Onto a final note I am going through a bitch of writers block so please be patient with my other stories, thank you for reading and have a nice day.


	2. Chapter 2

Blood upon the risers

I don't own Naruto or Star wars they are owned by Misashi kishimoto and Disney respectively

"Take cover!" person talking

'oh fierfek' person thinking

A/N thank you all for reviewing and fav/following you guys make my day. But I would like a few more reviews as your feedback motivates me. thank you and enjoy chapter 2

Chapter 2: Victories and Defeats

Naruto checked his equipment for the third time on the ride down. He shifted to retain his balance when the gunship experienced turbulence. His radio crackled to life as Screwball announced "Ten seconds to drop." The blonde looked to his troops and nodded as he hooked his static line to the rail above his head then his men mimicked him with practiced fluidity. The backdoors opened and they jumped, Naruto as promised jumped first. He felt the icy wind on him as he and his troops descended, the ground slowly but surely became closer and closer. He hit with a dull thud and rolled making sure his weapon didn't hit him in the gut. Within seconds Naruto unhooked himself as his troops landed around him. As soon as he had gotten out of his harness his men were at his position. Naruto pulled out a holo map and addressed his men "Listen up, the droids are going to come through this valley. We are going to secure it and make sure that the capital has time to get their defenses ready. When we receive orders to fall back to the capital we will do so using tactical fall back maneuvers. Which means that the men in front will fall back behind the ones in the rear then so on and so on. We will continue to do so until we can get some air support which will cover us the rest of the way. Understood?" he was answered by a chorus of "Yes sir!"

Naruto then directed his men to start digging trenches on a declining slope that lead to the capital. Then a trooper asked a question "Sir, what's going to stop the clankers from bombing us? I mean we aren't outfitted with anti-air rockets." Naruto stopped his digging to answer "The capital has a shield to prevent that and we just so happen to be within its range. That make you feel any better Jinx?" the trooper known as Jinx chuckled "Yes Sir, most definitely." It took about three hours until the trench network was dug, then Naruto placed his men "Support gunners on me." ten troopers with Z6 rotary canons gathered around him, Naruto noted that Janga was among them. "I want one of you per ten rifle men, I expect that all of you will be able to position yourselves accordingly." They each nodded and did as instructed as Naruto called for the two demolition specialists that'd been placed with him. They reported to him with a salute and stood at attention as their captain addressed them "How many explosive charges do we have?" one answered "We have enough to stop five tanks sir." Naruto sighed as he hoped they'd have more.

Naruto nodded and said "Mine the slope on our side with half of what you have then use the rest as bombs, in case they decide to throw armor at us." They looked at each other then asked "What if that isn't enough sir?" Naruto grimaced then said "Then pray that I do not find you in the afterlife." The duo gulped then set about their tasks. An hour passed at the sun sank beneath the horizon, then the weather changed as it started to rain. He smiled as it would give his men a little bit of a time advantage. He laughed loudly as his men looked at him as if he had gone crazy. "Sir, are you alright?" he took off his helmet and said "They can't move their battle droids, the rain makes them rust and their circuits fry. That gives us an advantage. Troopers I need a volunteer." One hand raised it was Jinx who decided to take position in his trench at the front line. "Jinx, take a buddy to the ridge up there and tell me what you can see, you'll be my scout for an hour if anything that isn't organic or isn't a trooper moves signal me." the trooper nodded and tapped another clone that was next to him, who followed Jinx into the rocks above.

Naruto replaced his helmet as Stammer asked a question "Sir, do you think that we can win? We're on our own out here." Naruto turned to answer but his comlink rang. He answered it and heard general Kenobi on the line "Captain Brelor, we have just received word that the separatists have made landfall and will be on your location in a day, depending on the weather." Naruto nodded and said "Yes sir, a day copy that. Would you know how many?" then the general grimaced "A lot more than either of us would like, I'd say at least one million." It was Naruto's turn to grimace as he said "Understood sir." Naruto then went to inform his men of the new situation and change his strategy as the separatists marched on their location.

One day's march away from Naruto's position

Former Deathwatch member, now major of the separatists forces, Dess scowled down at the thousands of battle droids under his command. While he wasn't a very political man he was infuriated that a mandalorian of Jango Fetts caliber had allowed his genes be tainted by republican scum. He turned around and marched into his private shuttle as his trandoshan guards hissed and growled at each other in their native tongue. "Halt you screeching, lizards and listen to what I have to say." They instantly shut up as he told them his battle strategy "According to our scan of the planet the republic dogs have entrenched themselves within the capital. Since it is raining we should wait for morning or when it breaks, but the enemy is expecting that." He paused to take a breath then continued "They are protected by an energy shield that prevents them from being bombarded. So we will march tonight and take them by surprise, move the droids out." The trandoshan's did as commanded after they gathered their gear. Dess put on his helmet and mounted a speeder bike so he didn't have to walk all the way.

Back at Naruto's location

Naruto had informed his men of the change of strategy, instead of having his troops occupy the trenches he had his men dig them wider and deeper then he instructed them to put sharpened branches and sticks at the bottom of the trench then place mines at random intervals around them. While him and his men occupied the rocky hillsides that bordered the valley. 'Now that I think about it, the valley is more like a pass.' Thought the blonde to himself as he used his rangefinder to scan the horizon and to his infinite displeasure he discovered an entire battalion of droids headed his way. He switched to internal coms and announced "Get ready, the clankers are bearing down on us. Don't fire until I give the command." He didn't need to hear the reply as he heard the only confirmation he needed to hear which was the clicks and snaps of weapon checks going off around him.

The enemy drew closer and closer, by then Naruto could tell that there were soft targets as well as droids. They got to the edge of the first trench and halted but not entirely at once, a few droids fell into the mud and sank never to return. Naruto would have face palmed had he not been a part of the equation of battle. A hulking trandoshan pushed his way to the front of the formation as the apparent commander asked what was wrong. It shouted back in semi broken basic "Path unclear will go around." Then the trandoshan made his way around the trench the droids followed him, he wasn't five steps into the space between the front of the trench and the rear of it when he stepped on an antitank mine. The explosion was near deafening but it was the command that he and his men were looking for. Naruto switched to his internal coms again and gave the command, a simple "Fire." Then all at once the air was filled with a deep azure glow as the confused droids shot in all directions.

Dess watched as he had sprang a trap, he chided himself as his anger and his need for an early victory clouded his judgment. He vowed that he wouldn't make the same mistake twice. He ordered his super battle droids to the front as a burst of bolts destroyed the controls of his bike. Dess dove off of it as it detonated sending shrapnel into his troops and he himself was peppered. He growled and took out his blaster rifle from a destroyed droid and returned fire.

Naruto hoped to get the leader that was on the bike but to his chagrin he missed but found a small victory in the fact that he took out a number of droids. He then unleashed a three round burst from his rifle into a super battle droid which didn't go down like he had hoped. The blonde continued to shoot at the droid until it was down for the count. But to his annoyance another had taken its place this one had a rocket launcher aimed straight for him. "Take cover!" he shouted as he rolled off of the rock that he was using as cover as the rocket left its owner's arm. The round hit the rock that Naruto had been on and luckily for him it just scratched his armor his men weren't so lucky as a few now lay dead around him. Naruto's fury fueled him as he pressed his fingers to his external com "Get rid of those fucking supers! They're going to tear us up!" he shouted. No sooner than the words left his mouth a Z-6 tore through the ranks of battle droids. Then the blonde himself fired at the damned droids.

Dess angrily watched as his center line was being destroyed, he glanced left as a super battle droid with a rocket launcher strode passed him. He then ordered it to open fire on the left hill so as to stop the blaster canon from firing. The droid did so and soon enough the yells and screams of the dying clones reached his ears. He grinned in satisfaction as they continued until he saw an explosion take out the entire front regiment of droids.

Naruto gave the order to set off the explosive charges which engulfed a large chunk of the assaulting droids and in effect made the muddy ground even weaker. The droids were sinking into the mud by fives and some were knocked into the trenches then sank into the mud. Then the droids began to retreat as their leader panicked. His men fired at the retreating droids while Naruto himself shot at the leader. He aimed for his head but the weapon had been over heated and the bolt missed its mark instead it hit the man's shoulder sending him stumbling to the ground. The leader turned and with expert aim returned a shot from an EE-3, that shot hit Naruto's helmet knocking the blonde mandalorian off balance. When he stood the leader had gotten away, Naruto had no time to be angry at himself as he had his troops to look after. "Tend to the wounded, then gather weapons and ammunition. Move it people."

Dess had returned to the comfort of his ship, red hot anger boiled within him as he had gone over the losses in his head. He punched a bulkhead in rage "How dare them, those disgusting things. How dare they make a fool out of me." then the holo terminal came to life and an image of count Dooku appeared before him. "Major, have you captured Bakura yet?" Dess growled "No count not yet. I have been met with extreme resistance. But I will soon break them and then you'll have Bakura." The counts stony expression turned into a scowl "You had better make good on that major or you will be 'relieved' of command." Dess couldn't handle this anymore he hastily shut the power off cutting the communication short. Then his face paled, he wasn't afraid of death but the man he was currently employed to had made it perfectly clear to not test him with failure. Dess didn't want to find out what he meant by 'relieved'.

Naruto took up his old position after he had helped with treating the wounded and burying the dead. He had about a dozen losses and he had expected losses, in the ways of numbers. He wasn't taught how he was supposed to feel, he felt responsible as if he had launched the rockets into his men. He sat silently and watched the rain fall but was interrupted from his thoughts as Janga stood in front of him. She saluted and said "Sir, permission to speak." He looked up at her and nodded the female clone took a breath and said "Sir we have received word from command via a runner, there has been a change of plans." Naruto narrowed his eyes, he didn't like being kept in suspense, Janga got the message and hastily said "The gunships will be here a day later than anticipated, the evacuation of the civilians is taking longer than intended. General Kenobi will instead send Commander Skywalker to take over the defense of the valley er pass… whatever this is." Naruto allowed himself a small smile at her attitude it was crass and to the point. Naruto nodded and asked "Is the runner still here?" the private nodded her head in the affirmative and said "Yes sir." Naruto spoke with a grim tone "Tell the runner to inform the good commander to haul ass. Otherwise we might not be here if he takes his time." Janga saluted then left.

While Naruto did not mean to be rude he wouldn't let a commanding officer or a jedi take their sweet little time getting there. He hated dithering, a trait that he picked up from his mother. Then Janga came back carrying her Z-6 she saluted again then said "Sir… permission to entrench myself here until the clankers come back?" he allowed himself to look her over, her short hair was wet from the rain and her armor was covered in blemishes. He nodded and handed her his rifle then said "Set the canon aside and take the deece. If you're going to bunk here then keep your eyes on the line, after an hour wake me up." The she-clone nodded and did as commanded and Naruto fell into a light sleep. He was awoken a few hours later by a kick to his leg. Naruto reached for a pistol that he had on his kama only for a voice to stop him "Naruto it's me Rex." That got Naruto's attention he woke fully and said "Rex, you're here earlier than expected." The blonde stood and shook his friends hand as he noticed that the wounded were being loaded onto stretchers that were in turn loaded onto speeders.

Then Anakin came over and said "Trooper report." Naruto stood at attention and said "Sir, we were able to hold off the droids and make them retreat. I have about a dozen dead and twice that many wounded. What is our next plan of action sir?" the young jedi gave him a look and said "Master obi-wan is withdrawing your unit for the defense of the capital, we came here to evacuate the wounded." Naruto nodded and said "Sir, yes sir" Naruto then began to help the last remaining wounded onto the speeders while making sure that he was the last on board. It took fifteen minutes before they got to the capital where he and the able bodied men were dropped off at an ammo dump. "Airborne, gather weapons and ammo then report back here for orders." Immediately his troops did so while he made his way to general Kenobi.

He entered the command center as the general had finished up the battle strategy "Ah captain Brelor. Your job will be to guard a T intersection adjacent to the space port. There you will hold the line until the gunships come and evacuate you and your men." Naruto nodded "Yes sir understood." He left immediately and went to inform his men. After twenty minutes Naruto and his men were holed up inside of what used to be a bar. He smiled as his men got new blaster turrets in place, and as a bit of an insurance policy Naruto had ordered his men to place explosives on the main gas lines that ran beneath the streets. Stammer then marched up to him and saluted "Sir, all of the explosives have been placed and we have secured the rocket launchers." Naruto nodded and asked "How many rockets do we have?" Stammer answered "Seven sir." The blonde nodded and told the trooper to carry on while Naruto continued to place his men. He had considered that the separatists would bring armor so he decided that he would divide his men. Twenty one in a building adjacent to the bar on the left and another twenty one on the right leaving twenty one in the bar. The buildings were tall enough to get all of his men out when the withdraw order came down.

Dess had started marching the rest of the droids under his command, he had started just before dawn and didn't meet any resistance. Considering the debacle yesterday he didn't like this. He passed by the sight where the clones had humiliated him. His anger and ire grew to unprecedented levels. They passed as soon as the EOD droids cleared a path. He smiled cruelly as he now had forty tanks under his command, and he now had a clear path to the capital. The destruction of clones would begin and if he ran into the same clone as the day before he would take his head if it was the last thing he did. Dess rolled his armor into the city and the fight began. The droideka units rolled into position and tore through the clone's ranks as the AAT tanks shelled buildings killing even more of them. "This battle will be a walk in the park." Dess said to himself as carnage and destruction whirled around him. They continued to destroy everything in their path as they made their way to the shuttle port.

Naruto heard the sounds of battle and readied his men, droid scouts were at his position. Naruto reacted by firing twice at them both blaster bolts hit their targets and both dropped. At this all the clones under his command were at the ready. Ten minutes passed and a column of tanks appeared on the street. Naruto used his range finder to see how many there were. His face scrunched up in a scowl as he counted more than seven. The column stopped and an AAT aimed its turret at the bar. "Open fire!" Naruto called and like the day before the air was filled with an azure glow. Then the tank fired a round into the bar nearly leveling it. Naruto grabbed a rocket launcher and took aim, when he fired the result was glorious. The exact moment the rocket hit the tank had another round in the chamber. When it exploded it sent shrapnel everywhere destroying the droids around it. But Naruto's joy was short lived as the tank behind the first fired a round into the building that Naruto was in. the shell caused the roof to cave in causing Naruto to stumble off the roof and into the street.

Naruto rolled with the fall and got to his feet as he pulled his two dc pistols from his kama. He fired rapidly but not wildly. Every shot hit its target and Naruto barked into his com "Destroy the tanks, then deal with the droids." He then ran up one of the tanks, opened the hatch and tossed a thermal detonator inside. Naruto jumped off firing rapidly into the droids that had gathered around his position. Then an explosion knocked him off of his feet, he tried to get up but a tank was baring down on him. The blonde backed away as a rocket slammed into the barrel of the thing making it unable to fire. "Fall back to the bar then take up positions. Prepare for the last resort." Naruto barked into his head set as he and his men retreated to the remains of the bar. Naruto vaulted over rubble and ducked underneath twisted pieces of metal to the cover of a large slab of rock. The droids advanced again, the super battle droids in front, the B1's in the center and the droideka's rolling past them. The blonde quickly did a head count to find to his dismay that he only had twenty men left. "Open fire." He shouted as he leaned around the block that protected him. The men around him fired rapidly into the oncoming formation of droids. The droids continued to fall in heaps as more tanks attempted to move down the street towards them.

Naruto continued to fire his pistols at the droids until he heard "Fierfek I'm out of ammo." he looked to see who said that, it was Stammer. Thinking fast Naruto tossed a pistol of his to the man who took the weapon and fired at the enemy. "Stammer how many rocket's do we have?" asked Naruto. Stammer answered "One sir." Naruto turned to him and said "Give it here. I'll make the last shot count." The launcher was given to him and he barked to his men "Cover me!" they did so as he bolted from the bar, the rocket launcher in his grasp as the droids fired at him. The tanks stopped trying to move around the debris as it caused the tanks to crash into each other. Naruto got to the highest point on the destroyed building on the left and aimed the rocket at the tank that brought up the rear. He fired and the rocket hit its mark the tank erupted in a dazzling display of fire and molten metal.

As soon as the explosion occurred the tank in front of it fired at him. The blast itself hit the ground below him and once again the blonde mandalorian was knocked to the ground. The tank that was closest to him was now in front of him. Its barrel aimed directly at him. Naruto for just a moment wanted to close his eyes and prepare for the end as it loaded up the shot that would kill him. Then it happened, a rocket slammed into the tank. Naruto wasted no time and headed back to his men's position. As he did he noted that three gunships were above the bar firing their rockets at the tanks. The droids continued unhindered until the gunship's lasers tore them to shreds. As soon as Naruto was back to his position the gunships radioed him. "Captain Brelor general Kenobi sent us to reinforce you. We have fifty men from the northern sector, they are under your command now." Naruto put a hand to his com "Much obliged, did you bring ammo?" the pilot laughed "Yes sir we did indeed. We'll drop it off in the town square that will be a new point to hold the men know that you are on your way." Naruto let out a sigh of relief "Roger that moving out." Then the gunships left the area to reinforce other companies.

Naruto gathered his men and made their way to the city center. It took them thirty minutes to do so as they were met with resistance along the way. Once there Naruto saw that everything was taken care of in terms of troop placements. Then AAT's were seen down the street heading right for them. Naruto grabbed a rifle and took a position on the ground level. Then he issued his orders "Draw the tanks into the plaza then hit them with the rockets, everyone else focus on the droids. Naruto aimed his rifle and lined up a shot then he shouted "Fire!" a torrential rain of azure fell upon the droids. Naruto dropped one after another after another. Then he moved to a different position and wasted a few more. The blonde rolled and tossed a grenade into a group of five as the tanks made their way into the plaza. Rockets streaked from windows and walkways and slammed into the tanks. Creating a near impossible path for the rest of the armor. But the tanks and droids were not idle. They fired back with as much vigor as their living counter parts.

Naruto heard the yells and screams from the men that were now under his command. They infuriated him, the screams. They reminded him to keep his men alive, he did the same as before accept now he had a rifle. He ran up to a tank, got into the cabin and wasted the droids within it then he jumped down into it. He had learned the controls of tanks when he was training and now he put that training to the test as he lined up a shot. He pressed the firing mechanism and the canon blast slammed into a tank. And with that Naruto bailed out but not before tossing a grenade into the cabin, blowing it to smithereens. This must have made their commander angry as the remaining tanks fired their cannons into the buildings that had clones within them. The droids continued to march on them only to be cut down by Janga's Z-6 as the woman blasted through their ranks. Naruto's eyes widened as a tank aimed its cannon at her. Naruto ran without a moment's hesitation and tackled her to the ground just as the blast struck the place where she stood. She had dropped her Z-6 when he tackled her so he gave her his rifle, which she took with a nod of gratitude and continued to fire back at the enemy. Naruto pulled out his remaining pistol and fired into the oncoming droid ranks.

Then a building on the left flank was destroyed and an AAT along with a man on a speeder bike came into the plaza. "Fire on that damn thing." Barked Naruto as his men faltered for a moment before coming back to their senses and opened fire. One last rocket was launched, it knocked out the tank as the man on the speeder bike bolted to his position. Naruto brought his pistol to bare against his opponent. Time seemed to halt as the warriors went in for the kill, Naruto recognized the symbol on the man's shoulder. It was of deathwatch a group of mando terrorists that were hell bent on conquering the galaxy. While Dess saw the Taung on the troopers shoulder and concluded that he was a mandalorian protector; his sworn enemy. Dess took out the vibroblade on his back and swung it just as the trooper had fired his pistol. Both warriors were knocked to the floor as the chaos raged around them.

Naruto had leaned back to avoid being decapitated as he shot the man in the shoulder sending him tumbling off of the bike. Naruto stood and turned around to shoot the man dead as he got to his feet, but as he pulled the trigger an explosion went off behind him it caused him to stumble and nearly fall down. The man turned as the bolt streaked towards him, it hit his arm and made the man stumble. Dess grabbed his vibroblade from the ground and started towards the trooper with an enraged look on his face. Naruto reached for his sword that was on his back as the man came at him. Naruto blocked and paried with all of his might. The man tried to disfigure him with a slash to the face but Naruto was faster and guided the hand with the vibroblade to move past him as the blonde delivered a punch to the man's face knocking off his helmet. This got the man even angrier and as a result the man tried to decapitate him as Naruto tried to impale the man with his sword. Both caught the others would be death blow, the man whispered "I will not lose to a slave that thinks himself a mandalorian." Naruto pulled his hand free ripping the man's cloth that held his chest armor together then slashed him across the face stunning the man. Finally Naruto ended their little fight by plunging the sword into his opponents gut. The grey haired man coughed up blood as Naruto twisted his sword bringing him to his knees. "The separatists will win the war against you then you abominations will no longer be able to taint jango fett." Dess whispered this to Naruto. The blonde responded by removing his helmet and saying "I am not a clone, nor am I a slave. I am a mandalorian." Naruto then removed the sword and plunged it into his beaten opponent's throat causing Dess to drown in his own blood.

Naruto looked up to see that the fight was won, he smiled and laughed as his men destroyed the remaining droids. Then a gunship came down carrying obi-wan Kenobi and his apprentice the elder yelled out. "Captain, get your men aboard we have to leave the separatists have reinforcements. The capital has been evacuated and now we are evacuating you." Naruto looked bewildered and really wanted to protest but the looks on his troop's faces told him that general Kenobi was right. They were not in the condition to continue fighting. "Yes, sir." He said in a voice that told them that he still had a lot of fight within him. He then made sure every trooper was on the gunship then boarded last, he turned and counted his remaining men. Four, including himself that's all that he had left. Naruto looked to the floor in dismay. 'I should have done a better job.' He thought as the gunship entered the hanger of the star destroyer. He trudged to his room and got onto the holo terminal after filing his after action report. His mother picked up the call. "Naruto? What's wrong?" he simply said "I lost ninety six percent of my company today not only that we lost the battle." he then spent the next hour listening to his mother's words of advice "Don't beat yourself up over it boy. War is hell, people die. They won't be the last that you lose. I wish that I could sugar coat it but that's the truth." Naruto nodded and switched off the holo terminal after an hour of going over things along those lines. After about ten minutes of requisitioning another pistol Naruto laid down on his rack to get some much needed sleep.

Meanwhile on the jungle planet of Yavin 4

The scientist Dr. Pavin was excavating the ruins of an ancient temple. Apparently a sith lord had ruled the planet thousands of years ago and had waged a war with the jedi. After he realized the battle was lost he sacrificed his army to keep his spirit alive. Pavin had come there with a team of mercinaries to discover if the rumors were true. He turned a corner and came face to face with a statue of the sith lord. "Exar Kun, ha what a joke." The doctor made his way further into the temple and for a moment he thought he heard whispering. Startled he turned and pointed his flashlight around trying to find the source of the sound only to come up with nothing. He rounded another corner and entered the antechamber. The doctor shined the light on the floor as his guards caught up to him. "Sir, doctor we have to leave this place, this planet is cursed." Cried a guard that looked very distressed. Pavin shot the man a look and said "There is no such thing, you fool. I am a scientist I would know." The guard ran his hand through his hair and said "I'm sorry doctor." The scientist insulted him again by saying "Don't let it happen again you fool." Then the guard spoke in a calm demiener "No not for that for this." Dr. Pavin turned to the man with a questioning look but was knocked unconscious then the guard fired his blaster at the rest of the guards killing them. He then picked up the doctor and took him deeper into the temple as he whispered "Exar Kun will rise again."

A/N ok well folks that's it for chapter 2. It honestly was a pleasure working on this and as many of you can tell I'm bringing a blast from the past. The one and only EXAR KUN! How will the clone wars turn out with this wrench being thrown into palpatines gears? Anyway I'd like your input on if another being from Exar Kun's era should come foreward in time to help naruto and the republic. So please review I worked hard on this chapter and I would like feedback. Thank you for reading and have a nice day.


	3. Chapter 3

Blood upon the risers

I don't own Naruto or Star wars they are owned by Misashi kishimoto and Disney respectively

"Take cover!" person talking

'oh fierfek' person thinking

A/N Once again thank you all for your reviews, my motivation remains. Please keep reviewing as I don't want to lose faith in this story. I want to complete it but I can't without motivation.

Chapter 3 Missions

Naruto sighed as he looked out of the view port of the republic cruiser that he was attached to. It had been a few weeks since the battle of Bakura and the loss of his men started to fade but Naruto still wished to protect his men. The replacements had arrived and Naruto had brought them up to speed with how things worked. Though most were wound up tighter than a loaded spring so Naruto had the recently promoted Jinx, Stammer, and Janga teach them the ropes, for the most part. Naruto had given them the same speech that he had his original men with the same effect. The airborne unit was ready to go as soon as the jedi gave the word. The door to the bridge opened and in stepped general Kenobi's apprentice. Naruto mentally pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance, it wasn't as if he didn't like the kid. Naruto referred to Skywalker as kid because that was how he acted sometimes, and unfortunately he went to Naruto to pour his guts to him. Anakin Skywalker whined and complained about everything.

Skywlaker stood next to him and started talking "I just got the command of a fighter squadron captain Brelor. No more obi-wan stepping on my toes." Naruto nodded and said "That's great. Sir" But on the inside he was concerned 'The kid is going to get his men killed.' Now Naruto had to give the commander props for being an ace pilot but in the chain of command he constantly chose risky maneuvers over using his head. And coming from a man that jumped out of gunships for a living that was saying something. The blonde heard the door open again as the Negotiator himself strode into the room and said in an icy voice "Padawan we need to talk." Naruto really knew that the boy was in for it when he saw the look on Kenobi's face. Needless to say the man was pissed about something. Naruto followed protocol and snapped to attention and saluted him. Kenobi's expression changed when he saw him salute the jedi nodded his head and asked "Captain Brelor is everything prepared?" the blonde man smiled back and said "Yes sir, all I need now is a location. So sir where are we off to next?" Obi-wan answered "The banking clan home world Muunilinst. I will give you the details as soon as the men get all of the equipment on board." Naruto nodded and accepted the answer, then turned his attention back to the view port and breathed a sigh of relief when the jedi were gone.

Naruto got lost in his thoughts again as he looked over the coruscant skyline, he had met many individuals in the weeks that his unit was on rest most notable was senator Padme Amadala who was a critic of the war. They had become fast friends even though they differed in points of view in terms of the war. Mostly how she wanted diplomacy rather than combat, he had mostly conceded her point but reminded her that it was hard to use diplomacy when someone or something was shooting at you. In the end they had both saw things from the others point of view and decided to agree to disagree. The other people he had met was jedi master Yoda, the tiny green alien was in Naruto's opinion an incredibly wise man. He had met with the venerated jedi master many times since their first meeting for advice on how to deal with the loss of his men. The jedi had been most helpful when they spoke of the afterlife and death. But that wasn't the only topic of discussion as Naruto had questions about the jedi order and how it came about, Yoda had answered all he could without giving away many secrets regarding the jedi and Naruto understood that. He had met many other important senators but he didn't want to think of the Umbaran or the Kaminoan, as thinking of either made him want to punch something.

Then his thoughts returned to Kenobi, and Naruto had to say he held the man in high regard. Not only did he listen to his men but he genuinely cared for their wellbeing and on top of that he was modest about his abilities unlike the kid. Naruto was brought out of his musings when Rex entered the bridge and stood next to Naruto. "Hey, you hear where we're going next?" Naruto turned to his friend with a grin "We're going to the galaxies bank to make a deposit of troopers." Rex chuckled at his friends joke and clapped him on the back "Don't worry even if you do get dropped in the center of town you'll meet the least resistance." Naruto shook his head "No Fordo will, he has a squad of ARC's not that he needs them." Rex decided to change the subject to bolo-ball "Sullust is going to beat the Alderaanian team this year." Naruto smiled at his friend and said "Only if they put on their big girl skirts and start playing like they have a pair." The two the bantered back and forth about bolo-ball for about thirty minutes until the general came back to the bridge joined by Cody. They snapped to attention and saluted then were allowed to be put at ease.

Obi-wan motioned to the map that had the planet of Muunilinst on it. "The banking clan has enormous factories on the planet. We will head there and knock the factories out of commission. Captain Fordo and his unit will deploy and destroy the tower gun. While the two twelve star corps will engage ground forces." Naruto raised his hand in question. "Sir, where will the airborne be deployed?" the jedi answered him with a smile "The airborne unit will be deployed to the east of the city so as to catch the muuns in a pincer movement. Any other questions?" no one said a word so Obi-wan said "Dismissed, we will arrive there in three hours." Naruto turned to leave when he was stopped by the general "captain Brelor wait a moment." Naruto turned to regard him as the bearded man spoke "We have received word of a laboratory in the mansion of one Hego Damask. Your objective is to recon the site and report your findings to me, other than that engage as necessary. This is an important mission from the jedi counsel itself, so captain can we count on you?" Naruto nodded and said "Yes sir, most definitely." Then he left the bridge to rouse his men.

Three hours later

Naruto boarded the gunship last and surveyed his men as the doors closed and the ship took off. He addressed his troops "Gentlemen and lady, today we are on a mission to the mansion of one Hego Damask. Our objective is to secure his manor and engage the enemy. But before we do engage the clankers we need to look for anything out of place. Such as lists, manifests, or shipping orders. This guy was a banker and as we all know all muuns are well organized, and keep long lists of records. Simply put if it looks odd hand it over to my datapad. This is a don't ask and don't tell operation, so I don't know what it's for and when I find out I won't tell. The mansion is marked on your HUD so if you can't find me find the mansion." The troops proceeded to the drop zone "Ten seconds!" shouted Screwball and like before they each hooked their static lines in and the doors opened. Only this time flack greeted them, an explosion rocked the gunship and Naruto barked "Jump!" Naruto jumped first followed by the troopers under his command.

Naruto hit the ground with a roll, he grimaced as his rifle had been torn away from him due to a mix of flack and the turbulence of the drop. With a sigh he brought out his pistols as a formation of droids marched his way. Without thinking he shot at them, they didn't see it coming as they fell in heaps of scrap metal. Naruto spun the pistols in his hands then re-holstered them. He heard foot steps behind him and he spun drawing his pistols as he did so. "Flash." He said and hoped that it was his men trying to rendezvous with him, to his relief he heard "Thunder." Then his men came around the corner with them were Janga, Stammer, and Jinx. He nodded to them then they made their way to the objective. Much to his surprise he found the streets were deserted. 'The general's plan is working, I'll be damned.' He thought to himself as he heard the repulse lift of an AAT around him. He motioned for his men to stay out of sight. They did so and the tank passed without incident.

The group continued to make their way to the mansion and encountered no resistance. Naruto halted his troops one block away from the mansion. He then used his rangefinder and a mirror to assess if it was clear to move, he found to his displeasure that it was heavily guarded by battle droids. Naruto looked at the now corporeal Stammer and said "Stammer take a buddy and get to the second floor of this building. Assume sniping positions don't fire until I give the go." Stammer nodded and went about his task. Then Naruto turned to Janga and said "I need you to lay down suppressive fire. As for the rest of you keep firing until not one of them is left standing, I don't want that factory sending the newly made droids at us." Then he heard Stammer over the radio "Sir, we're in position." Naruto took a breath turned the corner and shouted "Waist them!" as he charged their position pistols firing into the droids. They fell in heaps as not one knew what hit them.

Naruto reached the doors of the mansion as his soldiers fell in behind him. "Too many droids were guarding this place something important is in there." the blonde said to himself as he threw a flash bang grenade through the doors after he kicked them open. They entered after the grenade went off and cleared the room. Naruto then gathered his troops in the foyer and said "Clear every room, if you find hostile droids scrap them. As I said in the gunship, if you find anything odd report it immediately." They nodded in understanding but jinx asked a question "While we're doing this what will you be doing sir?" Naruto smiled and said "I'm going to have a look in the basement." At this Janga volunteered to go with him but Naruto cut her off with "Janga I need you to watch the entrance in case of droids." She raised an eyebrow and asked "Why me sir?" Naruto smiled and clapped her on the shoulder then said as he made his way to the basement "Because you're dependable." When she was alone the she-clone mumbled to herself "I hate being dependable."

Naruto lit a flare as he walked down the steps that lead to the basement. Over the com he heard his men sound off that they cleared the rooms. He took four more steps down and soon was within a laboratory filled with electrical equipment and wires running all over the place. He kneeled down to the floor to inspect the wires to check and see if they were of the explosive variety. To his knowledge they weren't in face they seemed to be, by the direction that they were heading to a storage room that had smoke building up in it if the window to the room was to be believed. He took out a pistol and slowly approached the door, then he peered inside. His eyebrows raised as he saw a pair of pectoral muscles on the other side. "What the?" He began to whisper to himself but the door burst open knocking to blonde into the far wall. Naruto's eyes widened as out stepped what looked like a clone but the one thing that it lacked was eyeballs, as there were none. It stared at him with eerie red mechanical eyes but was soon enough moving to his position. Naruto recognized the threat before the thing took a single step towards him, the blonde pulled out his pistols and fired rapidly at the thing. This did nothing to stop its advance however and soon grabbed the blonde mandalorian by the throat and hoisted him into the air.

The thing held the blonde above his head as Naruto tried to pry its hand off so that he could get away and warn his men. It threw him onto the stairs with a loud thud, knocking his helmet off. Naruto grunted as he fell down them. The blonde looked forward and noticed his pistol was right in front of him. Naruto reached for it only to have a foot stomp on his arm. "Argh." He yelled as he felt his bone break then the foot was taken off the now broken limb and the thing grabbed Naruto by the back of his armor. He was once again hoisted into the air then he was tossed like a rag doll to the top of the stairs. Naruto's vision swam as if he was drunk. He watched the thing approach him again but the door behind him opened and in stepped Janga with an angry scowl on her face. She immediately noted her captain on the floor and something at the bottom of the stairs, she let out a war cry and unloaded her Z-6 into the thing. It marched up to her and attempted to reach down and use Naruto as a human shield but before it could do that a clone grabbed Naruto and dragged him from the room as the woman continued to tear into the now obvious droid.

Once Naruto was out of the room Jinx aimed a rocket at the thing as it placed itself into the corridor. "Get down!" he yelled to Janga who dropped her canon and dove out of the line of fire. The rocket was launched and it slammed into the thing detonating the warhead and destroying the monstrosity. Naruto breathed rapidly as a medic was called over to him. The medic wrapped his arm and put it into a sling, thankfully his right arm wasn't too badly damaged. "There are a few computers down in the room. Get someone to slice them." He said in a pained voice as he stood up on shaky legs and moved to retrieve his pistol. The blonde was stopped by Janga who went herself to get his weapons, and helmet. When she returned Naruto muttered "Thank you." As he replaced his helmet and took one of the pistols then motioned for her to take the other. "I owe you a weapon, but I want that pistol back." She nodded and said "Yes sir, thank you sir." Then a private came up to them and said "Captain you might want to take a look at this." He raised his eyebrow and asked "What did you find?" he asked as he made his way down the stairs again.

Naruto stood in front of a case that held what looked like a jewelry box. He raised an eye brow and asked the private "Just what the hell am I looking at?" the private answered him "Sir according to the log…" he stopped as the earth shook due to an explosion. Naruto immediately got onto his comlink and radioed General Kenobi. "Sir, is everything alright on your end?" the general answered "Yes captain we're fine have you found anything?" Naruto was quiet for a moment and looked to the private who stuttered out "We might have found a key to something." Naruto relayed the discovery to Obi-wan "Sir it seems as if we found a key of some kind." Kenobi replied "Very good captain, my men will meet you momentarily right now we are about to end this battle." Naruto nodded and said "The sooner the better sir." With that the blonde hung up the comlink and told his men "Bag and tag this thing. We're heading to the center of town."

Naruto made his way up top when Stammer shouted "Sir we have hostiles, and a lot of them." Naruto raced up the stairs followed by his men to the ground floor and peered out of the window. A muun was standing outside, behind him was an entire battalion of battle droids. The muun held a megaphone to his mouth and said "Clones come out, you have no chance of survival." Naruto was silent for a moment then shouted to his men "Open fire!" and immediately shot at the droids, his men joining him not a few seconds after. The muun was cut down in the crossfire as the droids advanced. Naruto dropped one after another then holstered the pistol and threw a frag grenade into their ranks. When it exploded it took several droids with it. By now the droids were right on top of them but as soon as they got to the door they slouched and stopped moving. Naruto did a double take but smiled and laughed as he realized that the droids had been switched off. Over the radio he heard general Kenobi's voice "The IG banking clan has surrendered the day is ours. The republic is victorious." The entire company cheered Naruto included, but then Naruto felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end as he heard the roar of a star fighter coming close, then he saw it. He turned to his men and shouted "Hit the deck!" as a rustic fighter streaked down the street as a blue one chased after it firing its lasers wildly.

Most of his men heard him and did so just as the bolts hit their position, a scream rang out and Naruto looked at the owner of the voice. By the pitch of it there was no mistaking it Janga had been hit by one of the lasers in the arm as it was really torn up "Medic!" Naruto called as he raced to the woman's side. The medic arrived as a gunship landed near their position to take them and the package to general Kenobi. They loaded the gunship with Janga going to the rear of the craft, the box in the center, and his men cramped together filling the empty spaces. Naruto himself headed to the rear to check on Janga but a medic stopped him and said "She needs to be taken to a medical station sir. Until then we've sedated her." Naruto nodded angrily as he thought 'Who ever had the bright idea to have a dog fight in the city streets is going to answer for this.'

The gunship was in the town square in a matter of moments. Naruto and his men unloaded the box and Janga who was taken to a ship bound for a medical station. Naruto then reported to the general with a salute "Sir, Captain Brelor reporting." The man spun and said with a sigh "Captain, I'm going to need you to take a squad and follow my padawan. He got the bright idea to follow a ship that baited him into a dog fight in the city streets." Naruto nodded and selected a few replacements that decided to join the fight with Kenobi instead of linking up with him at the mansion. Then they boarded a shuttle after leaving Rex in charge of the remainder of his company, all the while Naruto's thoughts were filled with how he would make the kid pay for the friendly fire.

They arrived on Yavin 4 five minutes later and exited the shuttle in haste within a clearing. Naruto saluted Skywalker and said in a dark tone "Sir Kenobi sent us to retrieve you." Anakin shook his head and said "No we need to destroy this force user, captain have a few of your men stay here and guard the ships and have the rest prepare to sweep the jungle." Naruto bit his tongue because not doing so would've resulted in the chewing out and possible beating of a jedi and a commanding officer which would not be good, despite every fiber of his being telling him to knock out the kid before he got more men killed. Naruto nodded stiffly and said "…Yes sir." With that he radioed his men who went off into the jungle "Men, we are looking for a force user here. Stay frosty and alert, and keep in contact with the radio." And with that Naruto began his trek into the jungle. The blonde had his remaining pistol out ready to fire at anything that wasn't a trooper… or a jedi. He had removed the sling and tested his arm, not too surprisingly it was healed. Had this not been normal for him he would have been shocked but he had always been a fast healer. He swept the jungle for any signs of the force user "Blast it I've never faced one before." He said to himself. Naruto was brought out of his musings by a yell. Without thinking he bolted back to the clearing dodging branches and vines as he did so. When he finally reached the clearing Skywalker was there as well. Naruto looked at a trooper that looked as if he had been dragged into the clearing.

The trooper got to his feet as Skywalker asked "Trooper are you alright?" he didn't get the chance to reply as both the shuttle and Anakin's fighter blew up engulfing the clearing and the trooper in flame. Naruto stared wide eyed at the damage, he wondered briefly how the hell the both of them were going to get off the planet. That was if they survived the encounter with the force user whatever it was. Then a figure walked through the flames it removed its hood and said to the two men "Come, your fall will be my ascension to the Sith." It said as the figure ignited the lightsabers in her hands. Skywalker ignited his saber and charged the now apparent woman. Naruto aimed his pistol and tried to get a shot in but the woman used the force to push him into a tree. The force user and Skywalker clashed sabers again as Naruto grabbed his sword from his back and made his way over to the two. But when he got close the force user knocked Skywalker back directly into Naruto. Anakin looked at the blonde and said "Stay out of this captain, I can do this myself." Naruto growled, sheathed his sword, and picked up a dc-15 that a trooper dropped. He aimed so as to end the fight before it could escalate any further, but before he could fire the fight headed straight for him. Naruto rolled to avoid the sabers as they continued to clash. He aimed again only for a flash of blue to cut the barrel off the rifle just above his fingers. The blonde dropped his now useless rifle and brought his pistol to bear. He trained it on the woman and fired, but the woman used her saber to deflect the bolts sending them back to the blonde.

He narrowly dodged most of them but the last hit the hand that held his pistol. As a result he dropped the weapon and as soon as it hit the floor Naruto was violently force pushed into a tree. He had the presence of mind to flip himself over in midair so that he landed on his feet. To both force users shock he stood on the trunk of the tree. Naruto smiled as what he learned at his brief time at the ninja academy had potentially saved his life. Naruto pulled out his sword again and leapt at the woman who dodged the strike and retreated into the jungle canopy. Anakin looked at the blonde and said "I told you to stay out of this." Naruto shook his head and said "Sir I will not do that, your master ordered me to bring you back alive and I'll be damned if I fail this mission." Skywalker adopted a dark look and jumped after the woman leaving Naruto in the clearing. The blonde ground his teeth in annoyance 'The kids ego is as big as the planet, he had better curb that.' He thought to himself as he made his way through the jungle following the sounds of lightsabers clashing. Naruto soon found himself in front of a large temple, a shiver went down his spine as he thought 'this place gives me the creeps.' He looked up towards Yavin and saw the two force users on top of the temple Naruto pumped chakra into his legs and ascended to meet them with a rifle in his grip. By the time he reached the top Skywalker let out a battle cry, then he tossed the red lightsaber that was in his hand over the edge. Naruto felt the urge to stun Skywalker, find the woman's ship, and in the least awkward way as possible fly it back to muunalinst. But soon he heard the roar of another shuttle as it landed in front of the temple as the two descended from the top. 'Oh thank Mandalore.' He thought as now he didn't have to make a trip that he would try and have removed from his mind as soon as it was over.

They boarded the shuttle and headed back to muunalinst staying silent the entire time. When they arrived Skywalker bowed to his master and apologized for disobeying him. While Naruto saluted the bearded man and returned to his company. Stammer ran to him and said "Sir, we just got word from the medical station. Janga's going to be alright and back on the line in a few weeks." Naruto nodded and said "Good, very good. How was everything while I was away?" Stammer said "Fine sir we just finished loading the prisoners into the cruiser. Apparently they are heading for a minimum security prison." Naruto responded with "I guess that treason is considered a white collar crime now." This got his men to laugh at the joke. Thirty minutes later the surviving clones left the planet and Naruto was called into general Kenobi's quarters.

Naruto stood at parade rest and waited for Kenobi to let him in. the general did so and Naruto entered and snapped a crisp salute to the man who put him at ease. "Captain Brelor, I wanted to congratulate you on the success of your mission, now the counsel can look into this crisis." Naruto arched an eyebrow and asked "What crisis sir?" Obi-wan answered "There have been reports of an artifact being sold in an underground market, the artifact is a powerful device that could potentially allow the separatists, more specifically count dooku an unprecedented advantage in the war. We cannot allow the artifact to fall into his hands." Naruto nodded in understanding then asked "Is that what the key is for?" Obi-wan nodded and said "Yes, and it turns out that it was of a set of three." Naruto asked another question "What exactly is this artifact sir?" Obi-wan turned and took a sip of the tea that he had at his desk and said "Captain this is top secret information no one outside of this room is allowed to know of this until I tell the other officers when the time comes, understood?" Naruto nodded and said "On my honor, sir." The bearded man sat down in a chair and motioned for Naruto to take a seat. The blonde did so as obi-wan said "What we're looking for is a sarcophagus, not just any sarcophagus mind you. It's kind of like a time capsule but it will preserve anything that is put inside of it." Naruto raised an eyebrow and asked "Preserve?" Obi-wan nodded and said "As in if it's a living being it will be kept alive by the force itself without the being having to rely on food and water, or if it's an object it will not be blemished in any way shape or form." Naruto was confused by something so he decided to ask a question "Sir, how will this help dooku?"

Obi-wan answered with a sigh "During the war with Exar Kun, the ancient night sisters created something for him, a powerful ring. One that would amplify the natural abilities of whomever wore it. The ring was placed inside of the sarcophagus and lost during the war, the council has just tracked its whereabouts. So it is imperative that we find it and destroy it along with the sarcophagus so that way it will never fall into the hands of the Sith." Naruto nodded in understanding as he got up from his seat, he put the chair back and said "Then we'd better find all of the keys… what did you do with the one I gave you? Just curious." Obi-wan smiled and said "I sent it to the temple for safe keeping until we have them all." Naruto nodded and exited the room, he headed to his cabin as the ship jumped into hyperspace. Once he was in his room Naruto decided to go over the checklist of supplies that his men would need once they reached their destination, the planet Kamino.

Meanwhile on Serenno

Count Dooku meditated patiently as his medical droids retrieved Ventress from the bacta tank that they had put her in to heal her injuries from her duel with Skywalker. The droid approached him and said "Sir, Ventress is conscious and aware." The sith lord nodded and said "Good." As he entered the room he let his anger radiate through the force making the temperature drop several degrees. This made Ventress shiver but it was short lived as the count levitated her by the neck and said darkly "I give you one simple task, eliminate Skywalker. You couldn't do that, for this failure I would kill you without batting an eye. However, you are not entirely useless thus I will allow you to live, but do not test my patience on failure child. Understand?" Ventress to her credit managed to create a passable sentence "Yes, my lord." The count dropped her as he spoke again "Now I have a new mission for you. You will go to a monastery on the planet Teth and clear it out. After you will await two packages that will be delivered to you but take heed after the two packages come you are not to do anything until I have told you to do so. Are my instructions clear?" the ratataki stood on shaky legs and bowed then the count left the room so that she could get dressed.

Once alone Ventress's mind raced in panic of possible failure, but she calmed down when she resolved to follow the counts instruction to the letter. Five minutes later the woman left leaving the count to contact his own master "Master, all is prepared to kidnap Jabba the hutts son, all you need do is give me the command." The dark lord Sidious stared down at his kneeling apprentice knowing that whatever order he gave the man he would carry out regardless of how twisted or cruel it would be. The hooded man said "Very good lord Tyranus. Begin as soon as possible, we wouldn't want this war to get boring for the jedi would we?" he ended the sentence with a cackle and switched off the hollow projector, leaving the silver haired man alone in the room. The count looked to a tactical droid and said "Give Trench the go ahead to blockade Christophsis. Then tell the bounty hunters to wait a week then capture Jabba's son then bring him to Teth. Finally send the sarcophagus to Teth" The droid did as commanded as Dooku felt a subtle pull in the force and felt a chill go down his spine. The elderly sith lord's eyes widened as he had never felt the presence that he was feeling now, it was cold, dark, and angry. It wasn't his master because causing this much of a pull would gain the man unwanted attention "Something is rising, something suffocating." The count said to himself as he ventured into his bedroom for the nights rest.

Thirty minutes earlier Yavin 4

The former bodyguard, Kaster, had finally done it. He had opened Exar Kun's tomb burial chamber. He smiled as he thought of his Krath ancestors and the praise that would be sung of him had they been here to witness this moment. The coffin was suspended in a cage in midair, the scientist was useful in discovering its location and now he was at the cusp of his goal, the resurrection of Exar Kun. The man took out a hatchet and cut the rope that held the cage and the coffin in place. The scientist Dr. Pavin was bound at the entrance of the room, as he watched the cage fall. The cage collapsed perfectly as the walls had fell to the outside and the top slid off the coffin. Kaster lit a few torches that were in the room which illuminated it to the point that one could see every detail of the coffin. The lid was carved to resemble a person screaming. Then the former bodyguard grabbed Pavin and brought him over to the coffin then told him "Read the inscription." The doctor did so aloud "Here lies the bringer of terror, disease, and war; Exar Kun. The only window that is open is full, thou must spill the blood of the three extremes that make up this creature for him to rise, but be warned death shall be merciless to whom so ever opens this prison." The man was dragged back to his former spot as Kaster paced about the room pondering on what the assumed riddle meant. He stopped and smiled "So we must wait for a full moon. Very well, I have waited for my entire life for this. What's a month in comparison but an hour? And the three extremes are brains, ruthlessness, and strength, just enough time to go on a little trip." He said to himself as he exited the tomb laughing all the way leaving a screaming doctor behind him.

A/N I feel as though I must apologize for not really including much "battle" in the battle of muunilinst but I felt it was needed so as to make the story turn in the direction that I wanted it to go in. Any way I hope that you enjoyed chapter three and will have a good day/night depending on where you are. On a final note I'm thinking that this fic. will be a harem story, if you want to voice your opinion on who should be in it please let me know in a review or a PM. NO Ahsoka because I have a special plan for her. Thank you for reading. oh and don't worry Anakin AKA the kid will get what's coming to him in chapter 4


End file.
